Fantasmes et adrénaline
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: Bella, anesthésiste à l'hôpital de Seattle, est une jeune femme qui fantasme sur son supérieur depuis deux longues années, le magnifique et renommé docteur Edward Cullen. De sa vie morne et ennuyeuse, elle va connaître les plus beaux moments de sa vie en concrétisant ses fantasmes les plus inavoués...
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ! Parallèlement aux fictions The Hunger Games, je me lance dans la grande épopée des fictions Twilight, avec, pour couple star, le fameux _Edward/Bella_ ! En espérant que vous vous amuserez à lire cette fiction (qui durera sur moins de dix chapitres) autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! Bisous câlins à tous !**

**FanficMangaDreams !**

* * *

Je m'ennuie fermement, accoudée à ce bar. Je lis le maigre bouquin usé que je trimballe dans mon sac depuis des mois, voire des années, sur le comptoir, un verre de martini posé sur le côté de l'ouvrage. Je le connais sur le bout des doigts. Ça ne me met pas le coup d'adrénaline dont j'aurais vraiment besoin. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je jette un regard vers l'horloge surplombant les étagères de verres vides et propres. Vingt-deux heures presque trente. Autant dire que la soirée va être longue à en mourir.

Le faible son de conversations derrière moi me parvient. Mes meilleurs amis sont affalés sur les canapés autour d'une table et parlent de tout et de rien. Alice, la plus entêtée d'entre eux, m'avait suppliée de les rejoindre. Je lui avais clairement fait comprendre que je ne voulais de personne ce soir. Elle m'avait questionnée, _bien évidemment_, et je lui avais jurée un coup de téléphone demain dans l'après-midi. Elle avait tapoté mon dos et était retournée sur les genoux de Jasper, son amoureux.

Il y avait également Rosalie, mon ancienne colocataire de la faculté, et son petit ami de longue date, Emmett. Elle avait également tenté de m'attirer à leur table, mais j'avais élégamment refusé l'offre. Elle m'a adressée un mince sourire avant de boire dans son verre de nouveau et de se réintéresser à la conversation.

A une table adjacente, il y a Jacob, mon ex. Enfin, c'est un grand mot. On a flirté ensemble pendant deux semaines avant de remarquer que nous n'étions qu'amis. On s'était quittés sur de bons termes et le voilà amouraché d'une de ces filles à la peau sombre, Leah - je crois qu'elle s'appelle comme ça - dans un coin du bar, en train de lui raconter je ne sais quoi à l'oreille.

Je me sens encore plus seule au monde. Je sors mon portable de ma poche pour regarder mes messages, mais personne ne semble s'intéresser à moi ce soir. Je le pose prestement au dessus de mon livre ouvert et bois mon alcool avant de faire claquer le verre sur le bois du comptoir.

J'entends le tabouret à côté du mien racler le sol et quelqu'un s'assoit dessus. Je suis plongée dans mon roman et j'en sors rapidement lorsque cette personne commande un whisky. C'est une voix que j'entends tous les jours, de près ou de loin. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur ma droite qui me confirme l'identité de la personne. Je peste intérieurement. Pourquoi l'homme sur lequel je fantasme depuis deux longues années est assis _là_, dans _ce _bar ? Je râle contre moi-même mais je me calme bien vite. Ce bar est le plus réputé pour les jeunes de notre âge - quand je dis _jeunes_, je dis vers les vingt-huit ans. Les soirées y sont arrosées, mais pas au point que cela dérape.

Dès qu'il est servi, je l'observe à travers mes longs cheveux bruns. Quand le verre touche ses lèvres, je désire devenir ce verre pour être en contact avec cette bouche délicieuse qui, je le sais, en a embrassé des masses auparavant et a fait des choses entre les cuisses de ses partenaires. Le liquide entre en lui et il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure afin d'aspirer une petite goutte restée là. _Je commence à avoir chaud_. Puis, il me remarque. Si il ne l'avait pas déjà fait avant.

** - Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi fait ici à une heure pareille, **_**Bella **_**? **me demande-t-il en se tournant complètement vers moi.

_ Dis pas mon nom comme ça, j'ai trop chaud et la zone entre mes jambes risque bientôt le tsunami…_

** - Elle boit pour oublier le monde de merde dans lequel elle vit**, je lui réponds, me prêtant à son jeu sans pour autant le regarder. **Parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de traîner chez elle toute seule. N'est-ce pas logique, **_**Edward **_**? **

Il sourit et une fossette marque ce sourire en coin qui a dû en faire tomber plus d'une à ses pieds. Il reprend une gorgée de son whisky et j'ai envie de lui arracher ce verre de la bouche, de l'embrasser fougueusement et de faire plein d'autres choses sur ce comptoir dont il se souviendra à jamais. _Rien que d'y penser me rend toute chose… Oh mon dieu._

** - Tu m'aurais appelé, je serais venu chez toi**, m'avoue-t-il, ce foutu sourire encore plaqué sur sa bouche. **Mais je ne sais absolument pas où tu habites…**

** - Et qu'est-ce que l'on aurait fait **_**si **_**tu avais su où je vis ? **je demande en replaçant sauvagement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

** - Ça aurait dépendu de toi, Bella. **

Je crus m'étouffer avec mon martini et je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, incrédules. Il lâche un petit rire avant de tendre la main de ma direction. Le bout de ses doigts frôlent dangereusement ma poitrine en se saisissant de mon livre et je suis persuadée qu'il sait absolument ce qu'il fait. Le rouge me monte aux joues et il regarde la couverture de mon bouquin. _Il est sérieux ?!_

** - « **_**Les Hauts de Hurlevent**_** »**, soupire-t-il. **C'est mon livre préféré.**

** - Je t'aurais plus imaginé en train de lire de la littérature érotique**, j'admets en reprenant mon ouvrage que je range dans mon sac en bandoulière.

** - Peut-être que j'en lis aussi, mais je préfère la pratique…**

** - Moi aussi**, je lâche sans penser au préalable. C'est sûrement l'excitation graduelle qui monte en moi à cause de sa proximité.

Il me dévisage curieusement et une nouvelle lueur apparaît dans le fond de ses incroyables yeux verts. Je soutiens son regard et il jette un coup d'œil rapide autour de nous avant de me dire à voix basse :

-** Rejoins moi dehors.**

Il s'en va après avoir terminé sa boisson et je reste là, étonnée. J'ai vingt-six ans et je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis plus d'un an, ne trouvant du réconfort qu'avec mon vibro et quelques jouets. De plus, il s'agit là de mon fantasme vivant, celui à qui je pense quand je me touche. Je pose un billet de dix dollars, dis à Laurent de garder la monnaie. Je range mes affaires précipitamment et adresse un signe à mes amis en sortant. Alice me regarde avec un grand sourire et Rosalie ricane doucement.

Je retrouve Edward adossé contre le mur du bar en train de fumer une cigarette. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy comme ça ! Je le chevaucherai bien tout de suite sur ce putain de trottoir…_

** - Tu fumes ? **me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation et il me tend sa cigarette allumée. Je tire dessus et savoure le goût du tabac avant de souffler la fumée en tentant d'être foutrement sexy. Il se rapproche de moi quand je lui rends la clope et en aspirant, il me regarde avec une sorte de… dévotion. _Je fonds Je peux mourir heureuse. _Je soutiens ce regard de braise et ouvre la bouche quand il souffle dessus.

** - Ça fait un bout de temps que je le pense mais je te trouve très belle**, il m'avoue. **Et **_**désirable **_**par-dessus tout. Je dois dire que ta tenue au travail n'arrange en rien mes pensées les plus déplacées. Une anesthésiste travaille en **_**étroite**_** collaboration avec des gens de mon métier…**

Je gémis à moitié face à ces paroles hautement érotiques. Mes yeux papillonnent doucement, tentant de chasser les petites tâches noires qui se sont immiscées soudainement dans ma vision. Ma culotte est déjà inondée tant sa voix est sensuelle. _Je rêve ou il me drague ouvertement ?_

** - Tu es tellement sexy avec ta blouse de chirurgien… **je soupire. **J'arrête pas de fantasmer dessus. J'arrête pas de penser à ces mains expertes qui **_**me **_**touchent et à toi qui me prend sur une de ces foutues tables d'auscultation.**

Il m'observe, à moitié étonné, à moitié excité par mes paroles. J'avais délibérément posé ma main sur la boucle de sa ceinture et il avait sa paume placée dans le creux de mes reins, au bas de mon dos. Nous nous étions rapprochés et nous nous collions presque. Il penche la tête et m'embrasse, empli d'une impatience que je partage avec lui. Il force la barrière de mes lèvres et sa langue trouve la mienne dans un ballet fougueux. Mes bras passent autour de sa nuque et il me colle contre le mur du bar, son corps se frottant au mien. Ainsi, je sens son érection naissante. _Putain ! Je rêve, je rêve, je rêve ! _

** - Edward… Chez moi…** je gémis faiblement.

** - C'est loin ? **demande-t-il.

Je fais signe de négation en lui disant après que j'habite à même pas deux rues d'ici. Je lui prends la main et nous courrons à travers les ruelles sombres. N'y résistant pas, je le colle contre un mur et l'embrasse, ma main caressant sa queue tendue à travers le tissu du pantalon. Les quelques mètres qu'il nous reste à faire me paraissent insurmontables. Ma langue trouve la sienne et j'appuie férocement dessus, l'aspirant, la mordillant. Je l'attire à moi, avance à reculons dans la ruelle et débarque finalement à l'angle d'une rue éclairée. Je me sépare de lui non sans retenir un gémissement et tape le code d'entrée de l'immeuble. _Merci madame habitude._

Sa bouche reprend la mienne tandis que j'appuie à l'aveuglette sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il me plaque contre le mur, me soulève et passe ses mains sous mes fesses. Je tire sur ses cheveux pour qu'il m'embrasse encore et encore et je me frotte à lui, tentant de trouver une sorte de soulagement. La bosse au niveau de son entrejambe a doublé de volume depuis tout à l'heure et je me surprends à en sourire. Il me pousse dans l'ascenseur dès que le '_tilt_' résonne et me presse contre le miroir, écrasant son érection contre mon intimité trempée de désir. J'appuie sur le bouton du deuxième étage et les portes se referment.

Je grogne quand sa bouche dérive vers ma mâchoire, délaissant ma bouche qui reste ouverte pour gémir. Je raffermis ma prise autour de ses reins et lui désigne, après que nous soyons sortis de l'ascenseur, la droite du couloir. Je l'arrête au niveau de la troisième porte et fouille à l'aveuglette dans mon sac en bandoulière pour y trouver mes clefs d'appartement. Je tourne la tête pour les chercher et il en profite pour embrasser et mordre la peau de mon cou. Un cri de surprise sort de ma bouche lorsque il aspire mon épiderme, laissant au passage un suçon que je pourrais difficilement cacher sous mon blouse demain matin. Je rentre la clef dans le verrou et quand je la tourne, je l'entends murmurer :

** - Je veux être cette foutue clef qui rentre dans **_**ta **_**serrure, là, maintenant…**

Je soupire fort en frissonnant et j'ouvre la porte, qu'il referme rapidement derrière nous. Edward me repose par terre et je balance négligemment mon sac et ma veste en jean dans mon salon. _Comme dans ces foutus films. _Je lui arrache presque son blouson en cuir et saisis le col de sa veste, l'attirant à moi. Connaissant l'appartement par cœur, je l'entraîne, en reculant, vers ma chambre à coucher et allume la lampe de chevet posée sur ma commode. Je le pousse sur le matelas recouvert d'une couverture brune et me mets à califourchon sur son bassin. Je le réembrasse et passe son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Je m'arrête quelques centièmes de secondes pour admirer ce torse musclé et sculpté finement sous cette peau légèrement bronzée.

Je pose ma bouche sur son épaule, la glisse vers sa clavicule et descends sur ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux. Je reste un peu sur son nombril avant d'arriver à son pantalon. J'embrasse la bosse grandissante à travers le tissu et remonte ensuite prestement vers ses lèvres pour qu'il m'embrasse. Ses mains sont posées sur mes fesses et en épousent parfaitement les courbes. Je presse de nouveau mon bassin contre le sien et je soupire. _En fait, l'abstinence n'est pas si mal si on laisse son fantasme être le premier à venir fourrer son joujou._

** - Je veux voir **_**ton **_**corps.**

J'hausse un sourcil, faussement étonnée, et le laisse défaire la boutonnière de mon léger corsage pâle. Il le laisse tomber au pied du lit et passe sa main entre mes deux seins dressés par l'excitation. Il délace le nœud en ruban qui relie les deux parties de mon soutifs et le balance à l'autre bout de la pièce pendant qu'il nous retourne et que sa douce bouche s'occupe de mon sein gauche.

Mes doigts se perdent dans le champ de bataille blond cuivré qu'est sa chevelure. Je glisse ma seconde main jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture, la défait sans voir ce que je fais. Je crois entendre un soupir de bien-être lorsque j'abaisse sa braguette et son pantalon ensuite. Une de ses paumes, celle qui n'est pas désespérément accrochée à l'arrière de mon jean, parcourt mon autre sein, le caresse, le malaxe, le pince. Il joue également avec mon mamelon, mon téton pointé et je gémis tout en essayant de le dégager de son foutu pantalon. Il l'enlève ensuite habilement dès qu'il est à ses genoux et se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser.

J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et me cambre jusqu'à sentir son énorme érection contre ma cuisse. _C'est tellement bon ! _Je ne remarque qu'à ce moment que j'ai encore mon jean. Je l'enlève rapidement, le laisse avec mes autres vêtements et revient à mes baisers langoureux et impatients avec Edward. J'inspire fort son odeur de fleurs et de miel et je lèche la peau de son cou tellement c'est enivrant.

Il passe ensuite sa main sur les courbes de mon buste avant de dévier vers ma culotte complètement trempée. Il caresse mon sexe en ébullition à travers le tissu et je me mords la lèvre pour retenir un cri plus fort. Il baisse mon dernier rempart vestimentaire et infiltre un doigt, puis deux en moi. C'est _trop_, je hurle mon plaisir. Je m'accroche aux draps, me cambre encore, ondule sur ses deux longs doigts pour trouver un soulagement. Son pouce se pose sur mon clitoris gonflé et je me sens défaillir complètement. Ses gestes me remplissent d'extase et je vois déjà le 7ème Ciel se dessiner tandis que la seconde suivante, j'explose en gémissant fort, plusieurs fois, son prénom. Sa bouche se pose sur mon cou, en mord gentiment la peau avant de la lécher et de descendre.

Ses lèvres et sa langue titillement mes pointes fièrement dressées vers le ciel, marque de sa gloire sur moi. J'ai l'impression que cette simple excitation buccale va me redonner un orgasme, car les courants électriques qui m'inondent depuis qu'il me touche érotiquement se dirigent vers le bas de mon corps, formant des vagues de plaisir intenses. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille et descends vers sa nuque, puis son dos lisse et musclé. Sa peau m'échappe quand sa tête descend sur mon ventre, mon nombril et mon pubis épilé, avant d'atteindre mes plis dégoulinants de désir pour lui. Un soupir mélangé à une pointe de gémissement s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres.

Il pose alors sa bouche _là_. Je retiens un cri aigu et mes doigts trouvent une fois de plus mes draps. Inconsciemment, mes cuisses s'écartent plus largement pour lui donner l'espace nécessaire. Sa langue lape mon nectar et fait des cercles autour de ma boule de nerfs. Je me sens sombrer à petit feu à ce rythme. Il est encore plus dur de résister de crier quand sa langue s'infiltre dans mon vagin en de longs mouvements de pompage. _Et merde ! _Je me laisse aller et commence à gémir fortement. _C'est le meilleur cunni de toute ma vie entière, putain !_ Personne ne m'a jamais fait grimpé aux rideaux si vite. Puis, alors que je tremble d'appréhension pour l'orgasme qui va suivre, il s'arrête et rigole avec légèreté. _Comment a-t-il pu osé ?! _Frustrée, je tire un peu plus sur ses cheveux cuivrés.

** - Tu vas me le payer, **je lui grogne à l'oreille - que je mords ensuite - avant de nous retourner et de me retrouver à califourchon sur sa chute de reins.

Sans même le regarder, je sais qu'il a ce sourire de défi sur le visage. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, complètement impatiente mais en même temps, complètement joueuse, en lui enlevant son boxer. Je reste un moment sans voix devant la longueur et la grosseur de sa queue dressée vers le plafond. _Comment est-ce que ça va rentrer ? _Je me demande quand ma petite voix va arrêter de penser ce genre de choses… Jamais ? Certainement. _C'est qu'il a été gâté par la nature, notre petit Edward ! J'ai dit « petit » ? Quel jeu de mots !_

Je lui embrasse le torse en prenant soin de passer par ses tétons, puis je goûte ses muscles abdominaux et pectoraux tout en continuant ma descente. J'aime le faire languir lentement, très lentement. Je parcours le fin duvet de poils qui mène vers son instrument de torture et me penche de façon à ce que mes seins touchent ses jambes, me procurant le plaisir de le sentir à cet endroit spécifique de mon corps. Je me relèche les babines d'avance.

Ma langue passe en long sur sa verge tendue et je le sens frémir doucement contre ma bouche. Ma main caresse ses testicules avec douceur mais avec une certaine rugosité aussi. Puis, je remonte vers son prépuce, où une goutte de liquide blanchâtre se forme. Je l'aspire avant d'embrasser le sommet de son pénis. Ma bouche l'englobe complètement ensuite - _autant qu'elle le puisse, du moins._ Je commence des mouvements de va-et-vient lents, langoureux, et je masturbe la base de sa bite que je ne peux pas contenir en bouche. Mes dents raclent doucement la peau si douce et si lisse de cette partie de son corps et il tremble doucement, tandis que ses hanches ondulent vers moi, ses mains dans mes cheveux m'encourageant à aller plus vite.

J'entends sa respiration erratique et sa légère courbure contre ma bouche. Je sens qu'il va éjaculer bientôt, alors, je l'enlève de moi en embrassant bien son prépuce pour terminer.

** - Quand je t'ai dit que tu allais payer, **dis-je, un tantinet coquine.

Je frotte délibérément on vagin dégoulinant de désir contre sa verge en érection et ses mains se posent sur mes hanches dans une supplication silencieuse.

** - Bella… J'ai besoin de toi maintenant… **

_ C'est si bon de l'entendre supplier, mon dieu… _Je souris en me mordant la lèvre et me redresse au dessus de sa bite, de façon à me retrouver dans l'angle de pénétration parfait. Je m'assois légèrement dessus, de façon à le faire espérer lentement.

** - C'est ça que tu veux ? Dis-le moi, Edward, dis-le ! **je m'écrie, moi aussi au supplice.

** - Oui… oui, Bella, je veux… **sa voix est bloquée dans sa gorge.

** - Dis moi ! Dis-le fort !**

** - Je te veux autour de moi, tout de suite ! **

Je m'empale sur lui doucement, savourant les sensations qui se décuplent en moi.

** - Bon sang ! Tu… es tellement… serrée et mouillée ! Putain !**

** - Anhw oui, Edward ! C'est trop bon ! **

Je commence à le chevaucher comme une bête de foire. Ses mains remontent vers mes seins, les malaxant ardemment tandis que je tente de m'accrocher quelque part. Je me déhanche férocement, ne retenant pas mes cris de plaisir. Lui aussi, apparemment, car son souffle rude résonne dans la chambre.

** - Bella ! Bella ! Oh… Putain ! Tu es… tellement… bonne ! **me souffle-t-il, sa sueur perlant sur ses tempes.

** - Edwaaaard… Ohh… Oui ! C'est… comme ça, oui ! Oui ! **

Il nous retourne et je me retrouve en dominée, mes doigts accrochés aux draps, mes pieds sur ses épaules tandis qu'il bute contre moi implacablement à genoux. Il m'atteint mieux de cet angle-là, mon point G le ressent d'une meilleure façon. _Je peux mourir maintenant !_ Ses mains empoignent rageusement mes cuisses, qu'il pétrit dans ses paumes moites couvertes de sueur. Je sens que je vais bientôt jouir, et mes cris plus forts, plus perçants, plus aigus, le lui font savoir.

** - EDWAAAARD ! OOOOOOOH OUUUUIIIIIIII ! OUI, OUI, OUI, OUUUUIIII ! EDWAAAAARD ! AAAAAANHW ! EDWAAAARD !**

Mon orgasme atteint des sommets et je cherche ma tête de lit pour m'y accrocher désespérément tandis que je me cambre sous l'effusion de plaisir intense qui ravage mon être entier. Il bute encore contre moi quand je l'entends hurler sa jouissance.

** - OOOOOOOHHHH ! PUTAAAAAAAIN BELLAAAAA ! OUI, OUI, OUI, OUI, OUI, OUI, OUI, BELLA, BELLAAAA, BELLAAAAAAA, BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Il se déverse en de longs et puissants jets en moi et je sens sa semence chaude dans mon antre intime, me donnant un peu de réconfort. Il s'écroule ensuite sur moi, haletant et tout en sueur, lui toujours en moi, sa tête sur mon sein gauche, au-dessus de mon cœur. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas encore un de ces foutus rêves érotiques que je fais à son propos depuis de longs mois. _Bah non ma grande ! Tu l'as bien entre les cuisses, ton Edward ! _Foutue petite voix…

Il embrasse goulûment mon cou et remonte vers ma bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de la mienne pendant qu'il sort d'en moi, me laissant un vide

qu'il tente de combler de baisers. Mes doigts se frayent un chemin de sa chevelure cuivrée et il remonte les couvertures sur nous deux, nous évitant ainsi une crève, qui, je l'admets, serait vraiment mal venue en ce moment. Il me réembrasse de nouveau, mais tendrement cette fois. Ce baiser me bouscule, m'émeut profondément.

** - Tu regrettes ?**

Je sursaute à cette question et fronce doucement les sourcils alors que je sens ses yeux fixés sur les vêtements étalés au sol.

** - Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire… Non. Je ne regrette pas, Edward, loin de là, **je lui réponds.

Il soupire dans ma poitrine.

** - Je me sens méprisable, Bella. J'ai l'impression d'avoir abusé de toi, **me dit-il en relevant la tête vers moi..

Son expression de tristesse me fend le cœur brusquement. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense cela tout à coup ?_ J'effleure la lisière de ses cheveux cuivrés sur son front.

** - Edward, j'étais plus que consentante ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille alors que tu m'as offert la plus belle partie de jambes en l'air de toute ma vie ?! **je lui réponds, contrôlant l'étonnement et la colère qui s'emparent furieusement de moi.

** - Bella, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées !**

J'avoue être complètement déconcertée. _Je suis sensée lui répondre quoi sinon _?! Je soupire et ferme les yeux, tentant de trouver la raison de son tourment soudain. Je viens de coucher avec mon fantasme vivant, qui m'a offert un super cunni et un orgasme inoubliable i peine cinq minutes, et me voilà à réfléchir à ses préoccupations ! D'habitude, j'aurais demandé une douche et un deuxième round, peut-être un troisième, contre le mur carrelé de la salle de bains, mais là… _Je suis sur le cul._

** - Comment je peux te faire comprendre que j't'aime sans que tu ne t'enfuis juste après ? **lâche-t-il soudainement.

_ J'ai dit que j'étais sur le cul avant ? Oubliez. Je suis vraiment sur le cul maintenant._ Je vérifie rapidement que mon cœur et mon cerveau fonctionnent encore. Tout est ok apparemment. Je n'ose pas plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

Mes mains écartent les mèches de cheveux devant mes paupières closes et les passent derrière mes oreilles.

** - Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? **je murmure à peine.

C'est à lui de ne plus savoir quoi répondre. Mes pupilles fixent un point sur le mur d'en face.

** - Ça fait deux ans que je m'imagine des fantasmes entre toi et moi, un an que je ne couche plus avec un seul mec et tu me dis que tu **_**m'aimes**_** là maintenant ? **j'essaie de récapituler. **Je…**

Je passe ma main sur mon visage en tentant de cacher à quel point je suis dépitée par la situation. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour me faire toute petite et disparaître dans les secondes qui viennent. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela, sincèrement. _Peut-être que je devrais laisser couler ?_

** - Bella, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es magnifique, intelligente, gentille, généreuse, attentionnée - et j'en passe -, et tu ne sais pas que ça fait **_**tout **_**ton charme, **m'explique-t-il en posant son front contre le mien, retrouvant son assurance que je lui connais si bien. **J'ai envie d'effacer ces années à t'ignorer ou à ne pas te voir comme la personne que tu es, j'ai envie de me dire qu'aucun n'a compté sauf moi, mais surtout, j'ai envie de t'aimer, Bella, et que tu m'aimes en retour, **me dit-il, des étoiles dans les yeux. **Oh Bella, je sais que c'est pas romantique mais tu sais pas combien de fois je me suis branlé en imaginant tes seins ou ton petit cul, ou combien d'érections j'ai dû cacher ou soulager au boulot parce que tu es vraiment trop désirable dans ta blouse, **ajoute-t-il, un sourire légèrement gêné aux lèvres.

Je ris légèrement et je sens que son pénis est de nouveau en érection contre mon ventre. Je souffle fort pour dissimuler ma soudaine excitation. Ma main glisse le long de son torse et je me saisis de sa verge en commençant de longs mouvements de masturbation dessus. Je caresse son prépuce du pouce, me saisissant en même temps de sa goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, et j'enduis son sexe avec pour mieux glisser ma paume dessus. Il expire par le nez et le voir sous l'emprise de mon plaisir est une des plus belles choses que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.

** - Bella, je… je… Oh, Bella… Arrête, je…**

J'ai parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir mais je lui fais comprendre que je ne compte pas m'arrêter. Je décrypte son expression lorsqu'il comprend et cette pensée l'entraîne plus rapidement dans les limbes de sa jouissance personnelle. Il s'étire en disant mon nom deux, trois, quatre fois, et je sens son sperme étalé sur mon ventre plat. Je prends les mouchoirs posés sur ma table de nuit et je m'essuie avec avant de reporter mon attention sur Edward, qui n'arrive pas à se remettre.

** - Bella, tu es… Wow ! **m'avoue-t-il avant de m'embrasser en prenant mes jambes pour les placer autour de sa chute de reins.

Des frissons me parcourent le corps quand il pose ses paumes sur mes seins, en érigeant le sommet tout d'un coup.

** - La douche, la douche… **je gémis en tentant de garder le contrôle de ma voix tremblotante. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est bon, ce gars…_

Il sourit de son sourire en coin qui me plait tant et nous entraîne dans la salle de bains, sous le jet d'eau où nous nous aimons une nouvelle fois.

* * *

**Alors alors alors ?! :D**

**Reviews ? Following ? **

**Sweet kisses !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de poster le nouveau chapitre dès aujourd'hui, j'étais trop excitée pour me retenir ! Premier chapitre chaud ? Vous n'allez pas être déçus du deuxième ! **

**Profitez à fond de votre lecture et... peut-être... laissez-vous aller ;) **

**Bisous ! **

**FanficMangaDreams.**

* * *

** - Monsieur Gordon a été transféré en chambre 403 et madame Brown a une opération programmée pour après-demain à seize heures. Je la place à quinze heures pour toi. Oh, et n'oublie pas que Alice nous invite au Meyer's Tentation samedi soir ! Il vaut mieux pas que tu rates !**

** - Merci Angela, pour ton professionnalisme, **je lui réponds sans tenter de cacher mon amusement. **Va me chercher un café, pour la peine, **j'ajoute en lui fourrant la monnaie dans la main. **Et sans supplément !**

Elle rigole ouvertement et quitte la salle de réunion de l'équipe au moment où Edward rentre dedans. Il la salue d'un signe de tête poli et courtois et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi en posant l'énorme dossier qu'il tient sur la table.

** - Alice t'a invitée, alors ? **me demande-t-il, son dos collé au fond du siège matelassé cuir. **Tu sais qu'elle va faire faire son karaoké à tout le monde ? Tu es prête à subir cette épreuve traumatisante ?**

** - Tu exagères un peu, tu ne trouves pas ? **je lui rétorque avant de croiser mes jambes et de retenir ma chaussure que par le bout du pied, mes talons me faisant souffrir le martyr.

** - Tu verras samedi soir**, me répond-t-il, son sourire en coin collé sur son visage.

Je soupire avant de prendre le dossier qu'il a posé. Je regarde jalousement la tasse de café placée à côté, attendant impatiemment que Angela m'apporte le mien. Je lève les yeux au ciel et je commence à feuilleter les informations médicales de notre patient du lendemain. Je note au fur et à mesure les préventions à prendre dans l'anesthésie que je lui poserai demain. Je sens le regard ardent d'Edward posé sur moi mais j'arrive à l'ignorer pour rester le plus professionnelle possible. _Parle pour toi, Bella, tu brûles déjà ! Enfin… tu mouilles déjà tout le plancher._

Je referme le dossier et le pousse vers mon partenaire avant de m'étirer. Angela rentre à ce moment-là avec mon café et c'est à peine si je lui saute au cou pour la remercier. Elle me donne une note du chef du service, le docteur Carlisle Cullen - et accessoirement, le père d'Edward, autrement dit. Il dit qu'il y a eu une panne de courant dans le bloc opératoire numéro quatre et qu'il n'est pas certain d'assurer toutes les opérations dirigées vers ce bloc, qu'il faudra sûrement décaler toutes ces opérations. Je passe le mot à Edward et c'est à peine si il hausse les sourcils. J'entends la porte claquer derrière moi, signe que Angela est sortie.

Je trempe mes lèvres dans le café noir brûlant - je m'en fous totalement - et savoir l'adrénaline qui me parcourt les veines à petit feu. Je me sens de plus en plus éveillée à chaque gorgée et lorsque j'ai fini, c'est-à-dire à peine deux minutes après l'arrivée de la boisson, je me sens prête à courir un marathon. _Bon… j'ai peut-être tendance à exagérer légèrement._ Je me lève pour jeter mon gobelet et je me réinstalle dans mon siège, les mains derrière la tête, mes pieds déchaussés installés nonchalamment sur la table. _Tout le monde sait que je fais ça dès que je le peux._

Or, au bout de ce qui me semble être cinq bonnes minutes, je sens des doigts toucher ma peau, partir de mes genoux entrecroisés pour remonter le long de mes cuisses. Je me mords la lèvre tellement je suis ardente pour lui. Depuis qu'il est rentré dans cette pièce, mes sens se consument. Tout chez lui me rend folle. Ses yeux, sa bouche, son odeur et même son haleine mentholée. _Ce que je préfère se trouve au sud, néanmoins… _

** - Edward, la porte, **je réussis à lâcher en ouvrant faiblement un œil.

Il se lève à la vitesse de l'éclair, verrouille l'entrée de la pièce et me rejoins à grande vitesse. J'ai les paupières parfaitement ouvertes et les pupilles certainement dilatées et noircies par le désir. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'assoit sur la table, loin des dossiers à étudier.

** - Ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de te prendre sur cette table, **m'avoue-t-il en enlevant ma blouse.

Pour seule réponse, je gémis contre sa bouche plaquée sur la mienne. Mes doigts caressent avidement ses cheveux de cuivre et je crochète mes jambes autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de moi jusqu'à sentir l'érection qu'il cache depuis un jean noir.

** - Je l'ai depuis que je t'ai vue arriver ce matin avec ce foutu haut moulant, **me dit-il tandis que je défais sa ceinture. **J'ai pas arrêté de penser à tes seins et à ta peau toute la matinée avec cette érection…**

Je me sens rougir, pas de gêne, mais d'excitation. Il dézippe la fermeture éclair de ma jupe brune stricte, s'arrêtant au-dessus de mes genoux et resserrée par une ceinture à ma taille, et me soulève pour la faire glisser le long de mes jambes que je réenroule autour de lui directement après. Mes doigts s'activent sur la boutonnière de sa chemise pastel rayée et je soupire fortement en posant mes paumes à plat sur ses muscles pectoraux dessinés par l'exercice, admirant la vue plus qu'agréable qui s'offre désormais à moi. _Cet homme est un dieu vivant !_

Il relève mon haut sans me l'enlever - car lui comme moi savons que quiconque peut frapper à la porte à tout instant - et sors mes seins de leurs bonnets. Ses doigts les effleurent immédiatement et je gémis doucement à ce contact si enivrant. Il pince doucement mes pointes durcies et je le vois se pencher vers moi pour en prendre un en bouche, tandis qu'il fait des cercles sur l'autre mamelon avec son pouce. Je sens que ma culotte est trempée et je me frotte à lui pour tenter de me soulager, en vain.

Ma main part vers son érection cachée par son boxer que j'abaisse légèrement, suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre son instrument en main et lui donner le même plaisir qu'à moi. Alors, par vengeance, il baisse mon string et frappe doucement mon clitoris gonflé. La réaction est immédiate. Je gémis plus fort. Il embrasse mes lèvres tout en jouant entre mes lèvres intimes.

** - Marre des préliminaires, **je m'entends lui murmurer. **Passe aux choses sérieuses maintenant.**

Il sourit à pleines dents et se saisit de mes cuisses pour mieux me pénétrer ensuite. Lui comme moi haletons de plaisir lorsqu'il est tout en moi. Ça fait plus de trois semaines que nous sortons ensemble - _et couchons ensemble, par la même occasion _- sans que personne ne le sache et cela rend le jeu plus excitant encore. Bref, je voulais surtout dire que même après trois semaines de relation, il faut que je m'habitue à la taille plus que correcte de sa bite en moi.

Je nous accorde notre premier coup de reins et je gémis. Pour la peine, je pose mes lèvres sur son cou afin de ne pas alerter tout l'hôpital. Ses mains sont sous mes fesses et il me pousse contre lui dès qu'il entre et me sépare dès qu'il sort, de façon à ce que je puisse le sentir le plus profondément possible. J'entends ma voix partir vers l'aigu au fur et à mesure de ses profondes et irrésistibles pénétrations.

** - Bella, Bella, Bella… Putain de bordel de… ! Tu es tellement serrée, c'est trop… oh… Bella… **il me souffle à l'oreille, tout haletant.

Je lui réponds par un gémissement plus fort et plus aigu et mes doigts serrent sa blouse, tâtant son cul par la même occasion. _Qu'est-ce que je peux aimer son cul… Rond et ferme, que demander de meilleur ? _Ma tête part vers l'arrière et je me mords férocement la lèvre inférieure pour retenir mes jérémiades de plaisir.

La table bouge et grince doucement sous nos activités et il m'allonge dessus sur le dos, avant de se pencher vers moi, le visage déformé par le sexe. Sa bouche se pose sur mon sein à nouveau et sa main glisse entre nous, jusqu'à atteindre mon clitoris.

** - EDWWWWWWWW… OH ! **

L'orgasme m'atteint subitement et je le retiens difficilement tout en me courbant contre lui, les bras au-dessus de ma tête. Il s'étire après deux autres coups de reins et jouis en moi tout en grognant sauvagement. Il s'allonge sur moi quelques instants avant de me rhabiller doucement en échangeant de tendres baisers avec moi. J'enfile ma jupe et referme sa chemise prestement, puis, je vais déverrouiller la porte et me replonge dans un dossier juste au moment où Angela revient avec une nouvelle note de Carlisle. Je jette un coup d'œil à Edward. Il a compris que nous avons le timing parfait, lui et moi.

Dans la soirée, aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, après avoir posé une péridurale en salle d'accouchement, je remonte en service chirurgie, où je suis principalement affiliée. Je pars aux vestiaires troquer mon ensemble bleu foncé stérile contre ma blouse blanche et retourne dans les couloirs. Je frappe à la porte du bureau d'Edward, le chirurgien en chef, et referme soigneusement l'accès derrière moi.

** - Bella, c'est pas le moment, j'ai les parents d'une jeune patiente qui vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre…**

** - Edward, on a toujours le temps, **je chuchote en contournant son bureau pour m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Je le chevauche pour lui faire comprendre que oui, nous avons le temps, mais apparemment, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Quelqu'un vient de frapper à l'entrée de la salle. Je tombe brusquement en arrière et me cogne la tête contre le rebord du bureau, me retrouvant sous le meuble en chêne vernis.

** - J'arrive, un instant, s'il vous plaît ! **crie-t-il à l'attention des visiteurs (_mal venus à ce moment. J'ai envie d'Edward et c'est pas vraiment le moment d'interrompre mes pulsions sexuelles !_). **Ça va ? **me demande-t-il à voix basse.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

** - Reste là, fais pas de bruit et mets ton bippeur en vibreur, **me conseille-t-il en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte à ses visiteurs.

Je l'entends ouvrir la porte et salue poliment les parents, je devine, de la jeune patiente. Des pas lourds et plats étouffés sur la moquette pour l'homme, et la grâce et l'élégance des talons pour la femme. _Les miens me font atrocement mal, pourquoi je suis obligée d'en porter en bureau ?!_

Edward les fait s'asseoir. J'entends les chaises racler doucement la moquette et les poids humains pousser contre les sièges. Edward reprend place derrière le bureau en écartant les jambes pour ne pas me mettre un coup de genou dans le visage. Il commence alors à parler de la jeune fille qu'il doit opérer, ses antécédents médicaux, ses allergies, ses principaux symptômes, bla bla bla…

Je boude de plus en plus lorsqu'une idée me vient subitement. _Risquée, mais foutrement tentante._ Je fixe la légère bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe de mon petit ami et m'humidifie la bouche. Je sais parfaitement comment subvenir à mes besoins dans la minute qui vient.

Ma paume parcourt l'intérieur de sa cuisse et je le sens tout de suite se crisper. Le ton de sa voix change légèrement, mais je sais que je suis la seule à le percevoir.

** - Oui, donc… Audrey est opérable, il faut juste…**

Il s'interrompt alors que je défais sa boucle de ceinture. Heureusement pour moi, le léger son que je fais est masqué par une question de la femme à l'encontre de mon amant. J'en profite pour baisser la braguette de son jean et je le sens de plus en plus surpris et pris au dépourvu.

** - Je pense que ce… serait une bonne idée, ça lui permettrait de suivre ses cours et de… **il se racle la gorge, **ne pas restée concentrée sur son état de… patiente… **

Je caresse sa verge à travers son boxer et elle se tend immédiatement vers moi. _Il part au quart de tour à chaque fois que je le touche, alors comme ça... _Fière de moi, je continue quelques instants mes frictions, histoire qu'il écoute attentivement la remarque de l'homme. Aux gestes de ses bras, je devine qu'il se frotte le visage. L'homme lui demande si il va bien, ce à quoi il répond par la fatigue.

Le bruit de papiers et de stylos bille glissant sur le papier me parvient, tout comme le léger conflit qui débute entre le couple de l'autre côté de la paroi qui me cache à eux. Un stylo glisse à côté du pied d'Edward et il s'excuse pour le ramasser.

** - Arrête ! **me lance-t-il tout bas.

Je fais un signe de la tête négatif avec un grand sourire et il se relève pour reprendre le fil de la conversation.

Je baisse son caleçon et il tente de m'en dissuader en resserrant les cuisses. Or, il est obligé de relâcher cette tension pour éviter l'étouffement sanguin à sa bite. _Bella 1, Edward 0 !_ Sa verge apparaît devant moi et je me sens heureuse comme un gamin le soir de Noël. Je la prends en main doucement et le masturbe lentement, de façon à voir perler la goutte de liquide blanchâtre sur son prépuce. Je sais qu'il a posé son poing devant sa bouche en faisant semblant de prêter attention à la réplique de la femme.

J'embrasse délicatement le bout de son pénis - qui frémit - et il se tend encore plus. Alors que je commence à l'avoir en bouche, il déclare, en murmurant ses gémissements :

** - Bon… Je… je crois que tout est bon… **_**Oh oui**_**… Je vais apporter les… Hmm, hmm, excusez-moi… touches finales au dossier quand vous… **_**Bon sang !… **_**serez partis… et… on se revoit la semaine prochaine… **_**Putain !… **_**pour que… pour arranger les derniers… détails… Voilà… **_**Oui !**_**… Je vais commencer… maintenant…**

Il leur serra la main sans bouger du siège et je réentendis les chaises bouger, puis le son étouffé des pas du couple sur la moquette. Je suce ardemment Edward quand le son de la porte se refermant derrière les visiteurs me parvient. Ma langue s'enroule un peu plus autour de sa verge gorgée de sang et de testostérone.

** - C'que t'es bonne, Bella ! **lâche-t-il en appuyant sur ma tête, la sienne en arrière contre le repose-tête. **Prends-la bien profond ! Oui !**

Je m'applique à lui faire goûter à une des plus délicieuses pipes que j'ai données de toute ma vie et je caresse ses bourses du bout des doigts, ce à quoi il répond par un grognement rauque. Il sait que je ne m'enlèverai pas quand il jouira et ne tente pas de me prévenir quand il éjacule plusieurs fois, en de longs jets, dans ma bouche, en bougonnant mon prénom à plusieurs reprises. J'avale tout, appose un long baiser mouillé sur sa verge, essuie d'un petit mouvement d'index courbé la goutte restée au coin de ma bouche et me redresse, me trouvant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, sa bite toujours à l'extérieur et reprenant de la dureté.

Il m'embrasse ardemment en passant ses mains dans mon dos, sous mon haut, déclenchant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

** - Je ne porte pas de culotte, **je lui murmure suavement à l'oreille avant de la suçoter. **Et pas de soutif. Rien que pour toi.**

Je m'empale directement sur lui sans cacher le soupir de bien-être que je souffle dès qu'il est entièrement en moi et commence à me déhancher sur mon instrument préféré. Ma poitrine se retrouve face à son visage et il abaisse mon décolleté pour embrasser mes seins un par un et de les mordiller. Je crie de plus en plus fort et je fais tout pour paraître le plus discrète possible en me pinç ant les lèvres. _Tu parles ! _

Ma jupe remonte le long de mes cuisses, aussi haut que les paumes d'Edward qui les attrape pour me rapprocher de lui pendant qu'il bute contre moi de plus en plus violemment. Je me penche vers lui, courbant ma nuque, et l'embrasse avidement alors que je suis à deux doigts de l'extase. _Pas que deux doigts, Bella, pas que deux doigts !_ Nos langues se livrent une bataille acharnée et je gémis son prénom contre sa bouche quand l'orgasme s'empare de mon corps, le secouant en quelques spasmes à moitié contrôlés. _Que c'est bon… _Il ne tarde pas à me suivre et camoufle ses cris de plaisir dans mon cou. Je me relève et replace mes vêtements correctement, tentant d'effacer le froissement des tissus. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois.

** - A plus tard, **_**docteur Cullen, **_je soupire tout près de sa bouche entrouverte.

Je sors de son bureau et retourne aux vestiaires prendre mes affaires. _Voilà une bonne façon de terminer cette longue journée ! _Je souris alors que je vais sur le parking retrouver ma voiture et je lève les yeux vers le haut, au quatrième étage, où Edward m'observe depuis son bureau. Je lui fais un signe de la main et il me répond en retour. Je devine le sourire qu'il a sur les lèvres.

* * *

Le samedi même, Rosalie et Angela, mes amies et collègues, me rejoignent chez moi vers dix-neuf heures, histoire qu'on se prépare pour la soirée au Meyer's Tentation ensemble - elles, déjà coiffées et maquillées. Après un dîner sur le pouce - traiteur chinois -, elles fouillent dans ma garde-robe désespérément, essayant de trouver la tenue qui ferait « défaillir tous les mâles », selon les propres mots de Rose. Sauf qu'apparemment, Alice a tout prévu, me connaissant.

** - Tiens ! **me dit Angela en me donnant une boîte en carton plate. **Et tiens ! **ajoute-t-il en apposant par-dessus une sorte de boîte à chaussures.

Je grogne et maudis Alice tout en me dirigeant dans ma salle de bains. _C'est qu'elle a tout prévu ! _Je sors un ensemble de lingerie - sans bretelles pour le soutien-gorge _et elle sait que je hais ça_ - en dentelle noire - lingerie française, en plus - et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. _Elle veut vraiment me faire porter ça ? C'est soirée karaoké, pas plaisir et luxure ! _Or, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Si je ne me ramène pas avec cette tenue, ces sous-vêtements et ces chaussures, Alice aura tout prévu. Elle m'avait balancée un sac de rechange à la figure il y a de cela deux mois quand je m'étais ramené en jean et débardeur. Résultat : tenue plus courte, talons plus grands et une horrible honte dans ma mémoire. Autant se tenir au plan d'origine.

Je sors la - superbe - robe rouge bordeaux, de provenance allemande - _je vais tuer Alice juste pour le prix qu'elle met dans ces tenues _- de la boîte. Je la déplie et la pose devant ma silhouette dénudée. Je trouve que ce n'est pas trop mal sur moi. Je m'empresse de l'enfiler pour voir le résultat final. Le bustier droit met ma poitrine en valeur sans la rendre vulgaire, dessinant et galbant mes seins avec finesse et élégance. La robe est une robe justaucorps, mais d'habitude, moi qui déteste ça, je trouve ça très joli, cette fois. Plissée pour éviter qu'on ne voit les courbes des sous-vêtements, elle s'arrête un peu après la moitié des cuisses. Je regarde dans la boîte et trouve une large ceinture, ressemblant à un corset, en cuir noir avec plusieurs sangles gris métal de haut en bas. Je la boucle rapidement et trouve le résultat joli.

Je regarde la boîte à chaussures et vois les souliers que je porterai durant toute la soirée. Noirs et vernis, avec une plateforme et des talons d'au moins dix centimètres, ainsi qu'une fine sangle pour les resserrer sans risquer de les perdre ou de se tordre une cheville. Alice me connaît sur ce point. Elle sait que je suis une vraie casse-gueule. _Bref._

Je rejoins Ang' et Rose qui se sont changées et qui sont époustouflantes. La première porte une robe grise à bretelles spaghetti, l'autre, une robe à volants d'un violet foncé. Rose tapote un siège et je m'assois dessus, passant par la case coiffure et maquillage. Pendant une demi-heure, elle entortille mes cheveux, les boucle, les laque, les enserre. Ma longue chevelure brune se transforme en une queue de cheval savamment ondulée. Ma mèche du front est tressée et rattachée par deux, trois épingles noires en arrière. Rose me maquille ensuite et je me retrouve avec des paupières cendrées, d'un extérieur gris sombre jusqu'à l'intérieur blanc. Mes yeux sont crayonnés de noir, couverts de mascara, mes pommettes sont d'un rose prononcé sans trop exagéré, mes lèvres sont d'un rouge aussi sombre que ma robe. Ang' accroche des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en perles nuit, et un collier du même genre à mon cou.

** - Alice va être contente, **lâche Ang', satisfaite.

_ Il n'y aura pas qu'elle, tu sais._

Je me relève et admire le résultat final dans le miroir, après avoir enfilé mes talons. J'avoue être sexy ce soir. Les filles ont fait un super travail. Je les serre dans mes bras et elles me lancent mon blouson couleur taupe avant de partir. Je prends ma pochette pailletée noire et glisse mon strict nécessaire dedans avant de partir et de fermer ma porte à clé.

On prend la voiture de Rose pour partir au club. Il est vingt-et-une heures passées lorsque nous nous garons sur le parking du Meyer's Tentation. La voiture d'Edward - _au moins, je suis sûr qu'il est là !_ -, celle de mon frère Emmett et enfin, celle de Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice. D'autres sont là également, et apparemment, le club serait rempli pour la soirée.

Nous sommes accueillis par les gérants, Victoria et James, qui sont également des amis de longue date. On leur fait la bise et ils nous montrent le box où nos amis sont attablés autour d'un verre.

Avant qu'on ne puisse faire un pas vers eux, un lutin avec une crinière hérissée en pointes sautille devant nous.

** - Hey ! Ça va, les bombasses ? **demande Alice, son regard insistant se posant sur ma tenue. **Je vous ai inscrites dans la liste de passage au karaoké ! Y a déjà du monde ! **

Elle se fraie un chemin parmi les quelques danseurs et nous arrivons à notre table. Elle va directement s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jasper, qui nous salue d'un signe de tête. Emmett et Rosalie se tiennent la main, Angela retrouve Ben sur la banquette du fond et je m'installe à côté d'Edward, qui embrasse ma joue en me murmurant à l'oreille :

** - Tellement irrésistible…**

Je pique un fard d'un seul coup et lui lance un regard faussement outré. Jacob et Leah arrivent, main dans la main, et mon meilleur ami me tire gentiment l'oreille, en tentant de me parler à travers la musique déjà élevée. Quil, Embry et Paul débarquent quelques instants plus tard et saluent les garçons comme si ils étaient des hommes de Cro-Magnon. _Et encore, c'est peu dire !_

Jessica, cette foutue barmaid qui a des vues sur Edward depuis qu'elle est embauchée ici, (_pétasse_) vient prendre les commandes de chacun. J'opte un cocktail « Sex On The Beach », ce qui est plein de sous-entendus à l'encontre de mon petit ami. Il commande un « Devil's Tentation » et me lance un rapide regard enflammé. _Je vais pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée comme ça !_ Alice s'éclipse et va entre les danseurs et les couples pour gérer le karaoké. Emmett et Rosalie sont résolus à allumer le dancefloor et la plupart d'entre nous décident de faire de même. Il ne reste que Edward et moi à la fin.

** - Tu es magnifique, Bella, **me chuchote-t-il à l'abri des curieux.

** - Toi aussi, tu sais, **je lui réponds en plongeant mon regard dans les siens.

Un sourire éclaire son visage.

** - Tu veux aller danser ? **

** - Pourquoi pas, **je lui dis. **Mais si je t'écrase les pieds, c'est parce que je suis complètement nulle en danse ! **

** - Allez, viens !**

Il pose une main dans ma chute de reins et me pousse gentiment sur la piste. On rentre tout de suite dans l'ambiance. _Pour de l'ambiance, c'est une bombe totale !_ Jacob et Leah s'éclatent à fond, comme Emmett et Rose, qui tournoie sous les bras musclés de son amoureux. La musique est excellente. Alice gère tout ce soir et je dois dire que c'est particulièrement réussi. Alors que « _I Need Your Love_ » de Calvin Harris et Ellie Goulding s'atténue, la voix d'Alice, toute joyeuse et fluette, résonne par-dessus la nouvelle musique que nous ne reconnaissons pas encore.

** - Allez les loulous ! Un petit slow avant la première chanson du karaoké, interprétée par ma pote Angela ! Soyez nombreux du côté de la scène et collez-vous bien, les amoureux !**

Son rire résonne dans le micro avant que le slow ne commence. « _Say Something_ » de A Great Big World est distinct désormais, et je regarde Edward en rougissant. Les autres couples sur la piste sont enlacés, et les célibataires ou solitaires sont retournés dans leurs boxes. Avant que je ne dise quelque chose, il prend ma main et la pose sur son épaule, et il fait de même avec l'autre sur l'autre épaule tandis que ses paumes se posent correctement sur ma taille fine. Ma tête va d'elle-même se coller contre son torse ferme et nous tournons doucement au rythme de la musique. Son menton est sur mon crâne et à cet instant, je n'aurais rien accepter pour être autre part.

La chanson prend fin et nous nous séparons, à mon plus grand regret. Il me fait un baisemain avec un regard plein de promesses et nous nous dirigeons vers la scène. C'est Angela complètement apeurée que nous retrouvons sur scène pour « _Love You Like A Love Song_ » de Selena Gomez, une dédicace pour Ben. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais chanter, je laisse Alice faire. _Elle me connaît, après tout !_

Au refrain, tout le monde se met à chanter avec Ang', et cela semble lui donner du courage, car sa voix se fait plus assurer. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, la foule la siffle et crie des « Bravo ! » à tue-tête. Elle salue faiblement et redescend.

** - Maintenaaaaaant, **commence Alice, speaker pour la soirée **je vous demande d'accueillir Bella, ma meilleure amie et confidente depuis qu'on est gosses ! Applaudissez-la bien fort ! **

Tremblante, je me sépare de Leah, à qui je me tenais fébrilement, et je grimpe les quelques marches qui me séparent de la scène. Alice me tend la main et me fais tourner sur moi-même pour me présenter. Des sifflets admirateurs se font entendre et je vois Edward scruter la foule d'un mauvais œil.

** - Je tiens à préciser que Bella ne sait pas à l'avance quelle chanson elle va chanter ! **annonce Alice en me tendant un micro gris pailleté. **Et j'ai donc choisi pour elle ! Alors… voilà ma chérie !**

Je me retourne pour voir à l'écran la chanson que je vais interpréter. _OK… Maintenant, je suis certaine que Alice sait pour Edward et moi. _Chanter « _Only Girl In The World_ » de Rihanna en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir de copain est quelque chose de quasi infaisable. Avec toutes les allusions sexuelles de la chanson… _Je suis pas sortie de l'auberge ! _

Je fais face au public de nouveau et fixe l'écran posé sur le côté droit de la scène. La foule peut suivre les paroles sur le mur drapé de blanc où est reflété l'image par un vidéo projecteur. Après un dernier regard à Edward, j'entonne la chanson.

**La la la la**

_- La la la la_

**La la la la**

_- La la la la_

**La la la la (uh yeah)**

_- La la la la (uh yeah)_

**La la la la**

_- La la la la_

**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie (uh, yeah)**

_- Je veux que tu m'aimes, comme si j'étais une chaude tarte (uh, yeah)_

**Keep thinkin' of me (uh), doin' what you like**

_- Pense à moi (uh), fais ce que tu veux_

**So boy forget about the world 'cause it's gonna be me and you tonight (yeah)**

_- Alors mec oublie le monde parce que ce soir ça va être toi et moi (yeah)_

**I wanna make your bed for ya', then I'm 'na make you swallow your pride, oh**

_- Je vais faire ton lit rien que pour toi, ensuite je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté, oh_

Je regarde Edward à nouveau et je vois qu'il sourit tout en frappant des mains comme le reste de la foule. Je respire une grande bolée d'air avant d'entonner le refrain. _J'ai jamais été aussi stressée de toute ma vie !_

**Want you to make me feel**

_- Je veux que tu me fasses sentir_

**Like I'm the only girl in the world**

_- Comme si j'étais l'unique fille au monde_

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

_- Comme si j'étais la seule que tu aimeras toujours_

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**

_- Comme si j'étais l'unique qui connaît ton coeur_

**Only girl in the world...**

_- Unique fille au monde_

**Like I'm the only one that's in command**

_- Comme si j'étais la seule qui détient la première place dans ton coeur_

**'Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah**

_- Parce que je suis l'unique qui sait te faire sentir comme un homme, yeah_

**Want you to make me feel**

_- Je veux que tu me fasses sentir_

**Like I'm the only girl in the world**

_- Comme si j'étais l'unique fille au monde_

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

_- Comme si j'étais la seule que tu aimeras toujours_

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**

_- Comme si j'étais l'unique qui connaît ton coeur_

**Only one**

_- La seule et unique_

Au fond, Alice a parfaitement capté le truc. Peut-être faudrait-il que je lui parle plus tard. _Tu crois que c'est le moment, Bells ?_ Je me concentre de nouveau sur les paroles qui défilent en rose, avec le clip de Rihanna en arrière plan.

**Want you to take me (uh) like a thief in the night (uh)**

_- Je veux que tu me prennes (uh) comme une voleuse dans la nuit (uh)_

**Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right (uh)**

_- Serre moi comme un oreiller, fais-moi me sentir bien (uh)_

**Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin'**

_- Bébé je te dirai tous mes secrets que je garde en moi_

**You can come inside (yeah)**

_- Tu peux venir à l'intérieur (yeah)_

**And when you enter, you ain't leavin'**

_- Et quand tu entres, tu ne pars pas_

**Be my prisoner for the night, oh**

_- Sois mon prisonnier pour la nuit, oh_

**Want you to make me feel**

_- Je veux que tu me fasses sentir_

**Like I'm the only girl in the world**

_- Comme si j'étais l'unique fille au monde_

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

_- Comme si j'étais la seule que tu aimeras toujours_

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**

_- Comme si j'étais l'unique qui connaît ton coeur_

**Only girl in the world...**

_- Unique fille au monde_

**Like I'm the only one that's in command**

_- Comme si j'étais la seule qui détient la première place dans ton coeur_

**'Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah**

_- Parce que je suis l'unique qui sait te faire sentir comme un homme, yeah_

**Want you to make me feel**

_- Je veux que tu me fasses sentir_

**Like I'm the only girl in the world**

_- Comme si j'étais l'unique fille au monde_

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

_- Comme si j'étais la seule que tu aimeras toujours_

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**

_- Comme si j'étais l'unique qui connaît ton coeur_

**Only one**

_- La seule et unique_

**Take me for a ride, ride**

_- Prends moi pour un tour, tour_

**Oh baby, take me high, high**

_- Oh bébé, emmène moi haut, haut_

**Let me make you first, first**

_- Laisse moi te le faire la première, première_

**Oh make it last all night, night**

_- Oh fais que ça dure tout la nuit, nuit_

**Take me for a ride, ride**

_- Prends moi pour un tour, tour_

**Oh baby, take me high, high**

_- Oh bébé, emmène moi haut, haut_

**Let me make you first, first**

_- Laisse moi te le faire la première, première_

**Oh make it last all night**

_- Oh fais que ça dure tout la nuit_

Là, j'ai envie qu'Edward me prenne, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Cette chanson a des sous-entendus sexistes mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ! Ca reflète tellement… ce que lui et moi sommes.

**Want you to make me feel**

_- Je veux que tu me fasses sentir_

**Like I'm the only girl in the world**

_- Comme si j'étais l'unique fille au monde_

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

_- Comme si j'étais la seule que tu aimeras toujours_

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**

_- Comme si j'étais l'unique qui connaît ton coeur_

**Only girl in the world...**

_- Unique fille au monde_

**Like I'm the only one that's in command**

_- Comme si j'étais la seule qui détient la première place dans ton coeur_

**'Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah**

_- Parce que je suis l'unique qui sait te faire sentir comme un homme, yeah_

**Want you to make me feel**

_- Je veux que tu me fasses sentir_

**Like I'm the only girl in the world**

_- Comme si j'étais l'unique fille au monde_

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

_- Comme si j'étais la seule que tu aimeras toujours_

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**

_- Comme si j'étais l'unique qui connaît ton coeur_

**Only one**

_- La seule et unique_

La musique cesse et la cohue de la foule démarre au même moment. Je ne sais pas comment mais quelqu'un m'a jetée une rose rouge et je la saisis en faisant un petit signe de main au public. Je pense ensuite à retourner dans la foule et Edward m'attend au pied des escaliers, la main tendue vers moi pour m'éviter la honte de ma vie sur ces foutus escarpins. Prudemment, et sans cligner des yeux, je regarde le sol et je relève les yeux que lorsque je suis en terre ferme. Edward me fait un clin d'œil avant que Rose ne se jette dans mes bras. _La soirée est loin d'être terminée pour Edward Cullen et Bella Swan._

* * *

**Reviewers, je vous attends dès maintenant ! **

**A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Bisous bisous !**


End file.
